Hielo
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome se encuentran atrapados en una cabaña en medio de una tremenda tormenta de nieve... Kagome se debate acerca de los sentimientos del hanyou por ella... y en un ataque de celos hacia Kikyo decide poner en practica el consejo de sus amigas


"**Hielo"**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

"Su corazón es de piedra porque será destruido antes de ablandarse, por eso deja que tu corazón sea de hielo para que el amor pueda derretirlo"

Uuuuuuuuuh hace como un año una amiga me dijo, weno, no esta frase exacta, pero bueno, eso daba a entender de una historia que ella estaba teniendo y los problemas con un novio loco que tenia jijiji xD así que es SU idea no la mía xD Besos y abrazos Sakurita-chan xD

Este one-shot esta finalizado xD es solo que voy a hacer una versión con Inuyasha… osea desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y no se si meterle un pedazo con Kikyo… porque originalmente en el fic Kikyo llegaba de metida extrema a la cabaña xD jijijiji… lo dejo a su opción xD espero que les guste xD byebye

Este fic es mío por lo tanto tiene LEMON jijijiji haaaaa y también como soy yo y _**odio**_ a la maldita muerta andante de Kikyo "le tiro" insultos indirectos-directos xD así que ya están advertidos espero que les guste xD

"Tu- tu- tu tienes- la- la culpa-"

Inuyasha gruño mirándole enfadado.

"Tu eres la que tiene la culpa por irte tanto tiempo a tu época por esos tests estúpidos que tanto te gustan"

"Arg- ca- cállate mejor-"

Inuyasha gruño mirando a la muchacha con los labios levemente morados mirando la fogata con el ceño fruncido, no pudo evitar mirar como su cuerpo temblaba levemente debajo de su Haori que sujetaba con tanta fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, bajo un poco su mirada donde sus pechos deberían de estar y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus pezones estaban endurecidos…

Sintió sus mejillas intentar sonrojarse, pero supo que con el frio que tenia no era posible, miro el fuego fijamente tratando de evitar ese tipo de pensamientos… definitivamente ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Miroku y esos pensamientos pervertidos se le habían pegado…

_'Estúpido...'_

Kagome se congelaba y era por su culpa.

_'Feh! ella también tiene la culpa por ir a esos tests...'_

Gruño mirando el fuego, otro escalofrió, no, el no debería de tener frio, el no era un débil e inútil humano, no era posible que tuviera tanto frio.

"No- no- no tienes- frio?"

"Feh! claro que no, no soy un débil humano."

Kagome regreso su mirada hacia el fuego.

_'Ash! Inuyasha es tan testarudo.'_

Cualquiera podría notar lo azules que se habían comenzado a tornar sus labios, pero el no iba a admitir de ninguna manera que tenia frio, sabia muy bien que el Hanyou orgulloso preferiría mil veces congelarse a admitir que se estaba congelando, después de todo era demasiado orgulloso, tanto que no admitiría ni lo mas obvio del mundo, si el frio que hacia era tremendo y el solamente estaba llevando su Kosode y su hakama.

Suspiro y se puso de pie sin muchas ganas sabiendo que el repentino calor que comenzó a sentir en sus mejillas le avergonzaría en cualquier otro momento, pero en ese preciso instante se sentía agradecida por el pequeño aumento de temperatura en su rostro.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al notar el movimiento que Kagome realizo al ponerse de pie y comenzar a avanzar hacia donde el estaba sentado casi congelado, su corazón duplico el ritmo al que latía por lo nervioso que se sintió cuando la muchacha se sentó a su lado, y se estremeció cuando se recostó contra el y paso su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, dejando su Haori descansar sobre los hombros de ambos.

"Ka- ka- kagome!... que estas haciendo?"

"Evitando que te congeles tonto"

Inuyasha gruño mirando el fuego fijamente repentinamente nervioso por la cercanía tan inusual de la muchacha, y no es que le desagradara su cercanía, era todo lo contrario y por eso evitaba estar mas cerca de lo debido ya que era algo demasiado peligroso para alguien como el, aunque tenia que tomar en cuenta que Kagome poseía el poder sobre el collar de cuentas para dejar que su cara casi congelada se golpeara contra la madera también semi-congelada de la pequeña cabaña que con suerte lograron encontrar en medio es esta tormenta de nieve torrencial con la que se encontraron.

Como Kagome paso tanto tiempo en su época, Miroku y Sango decidieron partir en busca de rumores, y Shippo les acompaño después de que el Hanyou se cansara de golpear la Kitsune por todo lo que le molestaba referente a la ausencia de Kagome, y es que cuando se marcho habían tenido una de aquellas peleas que no tenían desde hace mucho, no sabía cuantas veces Kagome lo había sentado por su comentario referente a que era su detectora de fragmentos, pero estaba seguro que el agujero en la tierra que fue hecho con su cuerpo en la tierra no desaparecería a menos que alguien se encargara de llenarle de tierra.

Regresando sus pensamientos hacia la muchacha noto que el cuerpo de Kagome parecía estar demasiado frio y se asusto, no sabia hasta que temperatura era capaz de soportar el cuerpo de la muchacha sin ser dañado de ninguna forma, no tenia ni idea de que podría suceder, paso su brazo indeciso por los hombros de la muchacha acercándola a el… nada, ninguna cambio, Kagome estaba demasiado fría, y comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por la salud de la muchacha.

"Kagome... estas muy helada..."

"Ah? en serio? no te creo..."

Inuyasha se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado a la muchacha hacer algún comentario sarcástico en su vida, probablemente estaba furiosa con el o la baja temperatura le trastorno el cerebro.

Estaba a punto de comentar algo referente a su cerebro congelado cuando el trozo de madera que había como puerta de la cabaña cayo hacia adentro y una briza congelante entro junto con nieve, Inuyasha se apresuro lo mas que pudo hacia la puerta colocándola nuevamente en su lugar, luchando con esta y otro trozo de madera que encontró para lograr que se quedara en su lugar, finalmente uso a Tetsaiga para mantener el trozo de madera que sostenía la puerta en su lugar.

Al darse la vuelta y ver a Kagome abrazando su propio cuerpo y sujetándose a su Haori de la forma en que lo hacia con sus dientes golpeándose ante el temblor de su cuerpo se asusto aun mas, regreso rápido hacia ella y sin pensarlo le quito el Haori de la espalda de la muchacha y se sentó detrás de ella sentándola en su regazo y cubriéndose con el Haori por el frente.

Kagome no dijo nada y al sentir que el temblor de su cuerpo no se detenía decidió que su Kosode también podría servir, llevo sus manos hacia la prenda y le abrió notando que necesitaría paparse para sacárselo cuando Kagome dejo de temblar y se recostó mas hacia el, sintiendo la fría tela de la camisa de la muchacha contra su pecho desnudo, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al sentir que la muchacha había dejado de temblar.

Abrazo a la muchacha con aun mas entusiasmo contra el y Kagome se relajo, permanecieron así en silencio un momento, pero para el disgusto del Hanyou la muchacha no se calentó, su piel seguía igualmente fría, suspiro y enterró su rostro en su cabello respirando contra su piel tratando de calentarle con su aliento, Kagome se tenso de inmediato y sus orejas dieron un tirón en busca de sonidos de disgusto de parte de la muchacha, pero nada sucedió.

"Oe… si no te calentamos rápido… puedes… enfermarte…"

Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando la muchacha se giro levemente en su regazo fijando su mirada en la suya, la forma en que le veía le hizo sentir incomodo y evito su mirada.

"Keh! Eso es lo ultimo que nos falta, que te enfermes y perdamos mas tiempo."

Kagome suspiro y apoyo su rostro contra el hombro del Hanyou abrazándole, sintió a Inuyasha tensarse pero no le dijo nada, Inuyasha no estaba tan caliente, pero al juntar su piel con la suya si, se volvía cálida, una sensación tan invitante y anhelada por ella en este frio congelante.

"¿Te molesta si me quito la camisa?"

Inuyasha se tenso aun mas, miro a la muchacha con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Kagome?

Cuando levanto su mirada hacia la suya trago lentamente encontrándose sin palabras.

"En mi época, hay un tipo de consejos e instrucciones que se dan en caso de que un accidente o algo como esto suceda, y dicen que al calor de alguien mas es lo mas efectivo."

Inuyasha no dijo nada, simplemente evito su mirada, Kagome al ver que no obtendría una respuesta de el llevo sus manos hacia su camisa y la levanto, el frio le invadió de inmediato y atrajo hacia ellos el Haori del Hanyou, se abrazo a el rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al saber que probablemente si alguien los encontrara pensaría muchas cosas…

'_Ah… ya me gustaría que algo así pasara.'_

Inuyasha trago lentamente sintiendo la piel fría de la muchacha contra el, de no ser por esa cosa "bra" del que ella hablaba con Sango sabia que podría estar teniendo contacto con sus pechos, que habían crecido bastante desde el primer día en que llego, y no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por ellos.

Siempre, y en contra de su voluntad, terminaba comparando a Kagome con Kikyo en su mente, pero no se sentía tan mal al estar en la presencia de la Miko del futuro ya que pensaba que Kagome era mejor en casi todos los aspectos que Kikyo, incluso la Kikyo de hacia 50 años.

Kagome sonreía, Kikyo no, Kagome reía y expresaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos libremente, Kikyo no, ella ocultaba su sentimientos y sabia se esforzaba por aparentar ser perfecta hacia el mundo, y el comprendía porque, comprendía que como Miko debería de ser así, y sabia Kikyo se sentía menos humana debido a ello, pero no era su culpa.

Kagome siempre ayudaba a los demás sin importar de que se tratase, un humano, un Hanyou, o un Youkai, y Kikyo inmediatamente asumía maldad en el corazón de los Youkai, nunca le había aceptado a el completamente y era desconfiada con los humanos, cosa contraria a Kagome, que era tan ingenua e inocente que no sabia como la muchacha podría vivir si el no le cuidara constantemente.

Kagome nunca, pero nunca le había llamado Hanyou, podría haber confirmado el hecho cuando alguien preguntara, pero ella jamás, nunca, le había llamado o se había referido a el como un Hanyou… Kagome siempre, siempre usaba su nombre, aun cuando no fue el quien se lo dijo, sino Kaede, y Kikyo, Kikyo le llamo siempre Hanyou, y cuando el dio su nombre lo usaba, pero siempre sintió, en el fondo de su corazón, que la verlo, pensaba la palabra, al estar con el, lo tenia siempre presente, por eso jamás, nunca dejo que si quiera sus manos se tocaran.

La única vez que tuvo contacto físico con Kikyo fue poco antes de que Naraku les tendiera la trampa, no había soportado las ganas de abrazar a la Miko cuando cayo en sus brazos y Kikyo, ella le había besado, para evitar que terminara de declararle la idea que quería vivir con ella, le resulto mas repulsivo eso con el diciéndolo como un Hanyou que el hecho de besarlo, esa noche, Kikyo paso mas de lo normal purificándose en el rio, y sintió su corazón se partía al verla restregar sus labios con sus manos.

Y Kagome… oh Kagome… Kagome lo había tocado desde el momento en que le conoció, su ropa, su cabello, y días después, no le había importado tocar su pecho, Kami! Nadie nunca le había tocado de forma tan íntima, pero no, ella insistía que tenía que sanar sus heridas, siendo la primera persona, después de la muerte de su madre, en importarle si estaba herido o no, Kikyo jamás propuso siquiera ofrecer su ayuda, sus poderes para sanar sus heridas, nada, por eso nunca pregunto si se encontraba bien luego de una batalla, jamás.

Kikyo había preferido cuidar de un ladrón, de un humano con un corazón negro y podrido, soportando sus insultos e insinuaciones, prefería tocarlo a el, a un sucio Hanyou como el, y eso, eso le había roto el corazón aun mas que el hecho que le hubiera lanzado una flecha al corazón.

Y Kagome… oh Kagome… ella incluso había puesto su vida en peligro para salvarlo, desde la primera luna nueva que pasaron juntos, jamás se había sentido un imbécil por no confiar en nadie, pero esa noche, no haber confiado en Kagome le hizo sentir miserable, y la muchacha no solo no le resintió por haberle ocultado algo así, sino que se había quedado con el, y le había atendido como podía mientras estaba envenenado, Kagome jamás se había alejado de su toque, excepto por una ocasión…

El día siguiente de que eso sucedió, cuando por primera vez en su vida sintió el irrefrenable deseo de besar a una mujer, Kagome se lo negó, le golpeo y le grito, y ese día decidió que lo que fuera que Kagome sentía por el, lo que sea que hacia se preocupara por el, no le tuviera asco y llorara por el, no tenia nada que ver con algún tipo de sentimientos de ese tipo.

Pero luego, cuando el tiempo paso, y cuando Kagome le llamo… _su amado Inuyasha_… Kami, jamás iba a olvidar esas palabras, en ese momento se comenzó a confundir nuevamente, no sabia que pensar respecto a lo que la Miko sentía, y luego cuando lo de Kaguya sucedió.

Cuatro cosas sucedieron cuando pensaron habían derrotado a Naraku… sintió un pánico, que no recordaba haber sentido desde la noche en que su madre murió y un grupo de Youkai, los mismo que asesinaron a su madre le perseguían en el bosque, al darse cuenta que Kagome… Kagome ya no tenía un motivo para permanecer con ellos, y trato de hacer todo lo posible porque regresara, aunque implicara pelear y llamarle detector de fragmentos sabiendo cuanto le molestaba…

También se sintió completamente conmovido cuando Kagome le dio aquella pequeña cadena que llevaba siempre con el, hasta que durante una batalla se corto, y no logro reparar, y ya que no había visitado a Totousai decidió el mejor lugar para guardarle y saber que siempre le encontraría, era enterrarle cerca del Go-Shimboku… nunca nadie le había regalado nada, nunca, y Kagome… Kagome fue la primera… Kagome siempre era la primera… la primera en llamarle por su nombre antes que Hanyou… la primera en tocarlo sin sentir asco… la primera en confiar en el con su vida… la primera en regalarle las miradas y las sonrisas mas sinceras que jamás había visto en su vida… la primera en llorar por el… la primera en sanar sus heridas… la primera en subirse a su espalda… la primera persona que había jurado proteger… la primera en volverse la dueña de su corazón…

Si… se había enamorado de Kagome… no sabia cuando… pero estaba seguro de sus sentimientos…

'_Pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi… ¿Quién podría?' _

Kikyo dijo que quería compartir su vida con el como _humano_… que lo _quería_… y ¿que hizo? Le clavo una flecha en el corazón matándolo por 50 años… aunque Kagome no se parecía en nada, mas que levemente en aspecto físico a Kikyo… no podía evitar sentir… miedo.

Otra cosa que de la que se dio cuenta cuando sucedió lo de Kaguya, era lo que aun no podía creerse, que aquel… cariño… que Kagome sentía por el, aquella cosa extraña que hacia permaneciera con el y le tratara de buna forma que nadie jamás le había tratado, era capaz de hacerle poner en riesgo _su_ propia _vida_… por la de el… ¡la de el! Un Hanyou! Un bastardo que no hacia mas que insultarla, tratar de alejarla de el, decirle que era fea, y decirle que protegería a Kikyo… y Kagome… ¿Qué hacia? Brincaba frente a una maldita flecha para salvarlo a _el_… arriesgando _SU_ vida… si Akitoki no hubiera lazado el manto celestial… no tenia idea de que hubiera sucedido…

Y por si eso fuera poco volvía a arriesgar _su_ vida por el cuando Kaguya estaba separando su corazón humano de el… Kagome… no solo se acerco a el como un Youkai descontrolado y sediento de sangre que la _lastimo_… no… para ella no era suficiente… tenia que… besarlo… por Kami… simplemente lo que Kagome hacia no parecía tener limites o ser menos estúpido e impulsivo… no sabia realmente porque no había perdido el control por completo… pero lo que si recordaba con claridad era su vos… y luego cuando mas de su mente regreso a el… se dio cuenta en el instante de dos cosas… Kagome lo estaba besando… y el tenia sus garras enterradas en sus brazos… dejando cicatrices… que cuando usaba aquella ropa para dormir de mangas cortas podía ver…

Lo ultimo de lo que se dio cuenta… fue no solamente de que estaba enamorado de Kagome… sino que nunca realmente confió en, o amo a, Kikyo… Kikyo jamás le había hecho sentir de la manera en que Kagome le hacia sentir… Kikyo jamás hubiera soportado la mas mínima incomodidad con tal que el estuviera libre de esta… incluso de dolor… Kikyo jamás le había aceptado… Kikyo jamás estuvo en su presencia sin sus flechas… y sabia muy bien… recordaba la tensión en ella cuando estaba con el… recordaba como su mano permanecía cerca de su arco…

Kaede le conto del famoso rosario… rosario sobre el cual Kagome tenia poder… en una de las ocasiones que se hizo a la idea de que se marcharía al infierno por Kikyo… tratando de que se decidiera por Kagome se lo dijo… y no de la forma mas tranquila del mundo… que Kikyo había hecho el collar para el… y eso _SI_ lo lastimo…

El había recordado que se sentía feliz de que Kikyo le hablara… agradecido con ella por esto, y había decidido regalarle una de las posesiones de su amada madre… y Kikyo… Kikyo que quería regalarle? Un collar para humillarle y controlarle… Kikyo le creía más perro que Kagome… Kagome había usado el collar porque el la había estado asustando… la había estado atacando… sin intenciones se lastimarla por supuesto… no era un maldito bastardo sin honor que mataría a una mujer humana indefensa… y Kaede se lo había puesto no Kagome… y Kikyo… luego de hablar con el… luego de conocerle… se tomo la molestia de crear semejante collar… eso también lo había lastimado…

Y volviendo al tema de Kikyo… ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Kikyo? ¿Que había hecho Kikyo para ganarse su corazón? Bueno… de lo que estaba seguro era de que Kikyo le había "hablado" después de haber dejado de intentar matarlo… porque sabía que no era _completamente_ Youkai… sino que una de sus mitades era humana… pero de ahí… ¿que había hecho Kikyo para que el se enamorara de ella? nada…

Sabia que con sangre de Inu Youkai sentía aquella necesidad de proteger a alguien… incluso Sesshomaru la sentía… y en aquel entonces Kikyo había sido la persona que protegía… pero Kikyo jamás… nunca acepto su protección… ni siquiera ahora como no… no siendo humana completamente…

Y Kagome… Kagome acepto su protección desde el instante en que se dirigió hacia el mientras huía de la mujer ciempiés… Kagome siempre… siempre aceptaba todo lo que venia de el… y mas tarde se lo había dicho… cuando Tetsaiga se transformo para el por primera vez… y Kagome lo había aceptado…

¿Entonces acaso no era Kagome lo mas cercano que tenia a una compañera que… Kikyo?

Claro que si… esa era la respuesta, pero no podía… por Naraku…

_Algún día matare al maldito bastardo…_

Entonces no podía porque…

_Kikyo dio todo por mi, por lo tanto, yo dedo corresponderle con mi propia vida…_

Pero Kaede no pensaba así… Kaede le había dicho miles de veces, y el había decidido en millones de veces el no escucharla, no escuchar como Kaede declaraba que Kikyo NO dio su vida por el, por que lo amaba, sino por el odio que sintió en aquel momento, que prefirió morir y gastar sus ultimas energías en sellarlo, a usar esas energías para curarse a si misma y luego buscarle para recuperar la Shikon no Tama…

En ese caso… su vida NO le pertenecería a Kikyo… porque Kikyo YA había tomado 50 años de su vida, mas que el tiempo de una vida humana desafortunada… Kikyo ya había tenido su vida… entonces ¿Por qué insistía en que su vida le pertenecía? Ella ya la había tomado una vez… quien realmente le había devuelto la vida era…

Kagome… oh Kagome… siempre Kagome… Kagome fue quien le regreso a la vida… Kagome fue quien le libero de aquellos 50 años de prisión… Kagome fue quien le dio motivos para vivir de nuevo… Kagome fue quien acepto su protección… Kagome incluso le había llevado a confiar en los dos humanos que ahora eran sus amigos… y confiaba en ellos realmente… no creía llegarían a el en una luna nueva y le asesinaría… no… Miroku y Sango no eran así… por Kagome… Kagome había cambiado su forma de verlo…

Bajo la mirada hacia la muchacha dueña de su corazón y su vida… si… Kagome era la dueña de su vida no Kikyo… entonces… entonces podría decirle algo respecto a sus sentimientos después que destruyeran a Naraku? Si… si podía… si Kagome confiaba en el lo suficiente como para estar casi desnuda en sus brazos… confiar en que no dejaría que se congelara hasta morir… definitivamente el podía confiar en que no le rechazaría… o al menos no le odiaría por su confesión… Kami…. Si no era de piedra… Kagome le trataba como nunca nadie le había tratado antes… como un igual… con amor y comprensión… bueno… cuando el gritaba y lo sentaba no pero…

Pero eso era otra cosa especial entre ellos… porque sabía que lo que Kagome le gritaba… bueno… parte era verdad… y Kagome a pesar der no insultarlo realmente… si le decía ciertas cosas que eran verdad y NO le gustaba que se las dijeran… pero eran cosas sobre sus _actitudes_… Kagome jamás le gritaría o reprender por _ser_ un Hanyou… si por ser un grosero, desconsiderado, malcriado, abusivo, aburrido… pero nunca por ser un Hanyou…

Inuyasha llevo unas de sus manos de forma inconsciente hacia le cabello de la muchacha, y paso sus garras por este, se reprendió a si mismo de inmediato, por haberse permitido tal cosa… pero su alarma se detuvo en cuanto noto que la muchacha se había quedado dormida… solo Kagome… y tiempo después…Miroku, Shippo y Sango dormían en su presencia… pero nadie, jamás dormiría de la forma en que Kagome lo había en este momento… en sus brazos… y medio desnuda… su cuerpo reacciono ante ese pensamiento y gruño… reaccionar así era lo ultimo que le faltaba…

Recordó cuando Sango comenzó a viajar con ellos, y las muchachas tenían sus momentos en las aguas termales con Shippo… recordó claramente aquella noche en que todos habían terminado de comer y Kagome se había acercado a el dándole lo que quedaba de comida ninja… la tomo gustoso y no pudo evitar sentirse completamente sonrojado al ver como la camisa de la muchacha se inclinaba había abajo y le dejaba ver… bueno… no mucho… pero suficiente para acelerar su corazón…

Y luego cuando se había agachado hacia su mochila para buscar lo que necesitaba para el baño… no solamente la vista de aquella tela de color suave rosado cubriendo parte de su trasero le había hecho calentarla sangre sino el olor… Kami! El olor de esa mujer si que le volvía loco… y Kagome… en aquel momento olía tan… … … si, su cuerpo había vuelto a hacer la misma cosa incomoda que hacia desde que vio a Kagome bañándose por primera vez…

Cuando las muchachas y Shippo se marcharon bajo su guardia y decidió ignorar la incomodidad dentro de su Hakama mientras comía para luego planear una forma de lograr que Kagome lo sentara… siempre funcionaba para que desapareciera… eso lo descubrió… también desde la primera vez que la vio… bueno… casi siempre… y entonces fue cuando Miroku se le quedo mirando… sorprendido… y luego de un momento se comenzó a reír por lo bajo…

"Inuyasha mi amigo, deberías de atender eso antes de que las señoritas regresen…"

Inuyasha noto a Miroku señalando a abultamiento en su Hakama, el simplemente lo ignoro y siguió comiendo, Miroku se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado riéndose…

"Así que también eres un pervertido ¿eh? Quieres ir a espiar a las señoritas? Ah?"

Eso si le hizo enfurecerse…

"Cállate monje pervertido… no tiene nada que ver…"

"Claro que tiene que ver amigo mío… o es por algo que pensaras ah?"

Inuyasha le miro con el ceño fruncido al terminar su comida ninja…

"Es Kagome y su maldito olor…"

Miroku comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y luego de una conversación extremadamente vergonzosa descubrió por que y para que _eso_ se ponía _así_… y después de eso… pues golpeo a Miroku un poco mas de lo necesario ya que no dejaba de reírse de el y de su falta de información respecto al tema… para cuando Kagome, Sango y Shippo regresaron… Miroku estaba todo golpeado, y el sonrojado ocultándose en las ramas del árbol debajo del cual Kagome había puesto su bolsa de dormir…

Y así era como había descubierto los primeros y mas grandes detalles… después de eso Miroku siempre le molestaría cuando las muchachas se bañaban… respecto a cuanto sabia que quería ir a espiarlas… mentiras… siempre podía negarlo por convicción… pero solo porque Miroku decía siempre… muchachas… señoritas… mujeres hermosas… jamás dijo… Kagome… solo Kagome…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos despacio, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que logro quedarse dormido un momento, la tormenta era mucho más suave, y por la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la cabaña supo que probablemente ya había amanecido, miro a Kagome aun dormida de lado sobre su regazo volteando su cuerpo hacía el abrazándolo, se sonrojo recordando que la muchacha no estaba llevando su camisa, y supo estaría atrapado de esta forma hasta que se despertara… por suerte su cuerpo no re-reacciono…

Cuando Kagome despertó, ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente y para evitar seguir sintiéndose así de incomodo salió de la cabaña a cazar algo para desayunar, no quería que terminaran de acabarse lo que Kagome tenia en la mochila en caso de que la tormenta comenzara de nuevo… tres conejos fue lo único que consiguió antes de decidir que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos y había dejando a Kagome por suficiente tiempo… de regreso consiguió bastante leña y regreso a la muchacha… encontró a Kagome abrazándose a si misma y no dudo en colocar el Haori sobre sus hombros una vez mas…

No pensó en dejarle el Haori ya que la muchacha estaba sonrojada inclinada hacia su mochila cuando se fue… y dado la vergüenza que ambos habían sentido por la forma en que despertaron… era normal que no le aceptara en aquel momento… pero Kagome ahora se aferro a su Haori como la noche anterior dejando de temblar y sonriendo unos momentos después de abrazarse con el…

Ambos comieron y Kagome había dejado la botella con agua junto al fuego desde que lo encendieron, cuando el pregunto porque la ponía ahí, y Kagome le informo esperaba se derritiera para que pudieran beber agua… Kagome estaba preparando su mochila para que pudieran salir en cuanto la botella se derritiera cuando la tormenta comenzó de nuevo…

Inuyasha maldijo una y otra vez y Kagome se sintió un poco incomoda respecto a que no quería pasar mas tiempo con ella a solas, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada y cuando Kagome se sentó frente a fuego e Inuyasha se paro para volver a colocar la puerta con Tetsaiga en su lugar rápidamente de la misma forma que la noche anterior…

Sorprendiendo a Kagome Inuyasha se sentó detrás de la muchacha y volvió a sentarla en su regazo abrazándola contra el, gruñendo y murmurando maldiciones… Kagome no supo si maldecía por la tormenta… porque estarían mas tiempo atrapados… o porque ella estaba punto de sufrir de hipotermia… tal vez un poco de la primeras dos…

Inuyasha se inclino hacia adelante tomando la botella… le miro moviéndole un poco viendo que aun habían trocitos de hielo en su interior esperando que no estuviera tan helada… tomo un poco y asintió… a pesar de que no estaba caliente tampoco estaba fría… era perfecta… suspiro y le ofreció la botella a Kagome… la muchacha tomo la botella y bebió un poco de agua…

"Gracias…"

Kagome murmuro suavemente y volvió a posar su mirada en el fuego indefinidamente… Inuyasha tomo un poco mas de agua… estaba cálida… a la temperatura perfecta con este frio horrendo… al terminar de beber y colocarla un poco mas lejos del fuego… y noto… por primera vez en su vida… que el y Kagome casi siempre compartían el agua… sus mejillas intentaron sonrojarse ante el pensamiento… eso era algo que incluso los esposos hacían raramente… y el y Kagome… actuando de forma tan intima le hacia pensar en cosas que NO debía…

Inuyasha decidió ignorar el pensamiento por el momento, la noche anterior había tomado la decisión de que Kagome era su todo… que a Kagome le debía todo… y ya nada a Kikyo… las cosas no iban a cambiar solo porque había amanecido… no señor…

Cuando los dientes de Kagome comenzaron a golpearse de lo fuerte que estaba temblando la muchacha debido a cuanto había descendido la temperatura Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y llevo sus manos hacia su Kosode… necesitaría volver a colocar a Kagome como la noche anterior o la muchacha iba a congelarse…

Soltó su Kosode lo mas que pudo y luego quito el Haori de alrededor de la muchacha y llevo sus manos hacia su camisa levantándola rápidamente…

"Inuyasha!" Kagome se sorprendió, Inuyasha la estaba desvistiendo! Kami-sama! Inuyasha simplemente la ignoro y le abrazo contra el con fuerza cubriéndola con su camisa y Haori… movió sus manos sobre sus lados ya que su espalda era la que estaba contra su pecho en esta ocasión y sabia que no podía frotarle en ningún otro lugar… mas que sus brazos tal vez…

Kagome parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender porque Inuyasha se esforzaba tanto por mantenerla caliente… por no dejar que muriera… sabia que le consideraba su amiga… pero esto era un extremo… y además… además el estaba enamorado de Kikyo…

Inuyasha gruño una vez mas sintiendo que Kagome aun temblaba un poco… y entonces lo noto… las piernas de Kagome estaban descubiertas… gruño maldiciendo la falda de la muchacha… tan corta… y que en tantas ocasiones le gustaba tanto… y en otras odiaba por la forma en que otros hombres la miraran…

Kagome encogió sus piernas tratando de acercarles a ellos… ya casi no sentía sus pies y esto le asusto… mientras que su pecho estaba cálido e Inuyasha le estaba calentando muy bien… sus pies por otra parte… no…

Inuyasha le soltó rápidamente y sorprendió más cuando comenzó a soltar su Hakama… Kagome sonrojo tratando de comprender lo que el Hanyou hacia… pensó que se desnudaría… pero Inuyasha no quedo desnudo… y el Kosode que llevaba debajo le cubría hasta las rodillas… Inuyasha no se sentó detrás de la muchacha… camino hacia ella y le coloco la Hakama… Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente cuando Inuyasha le coloco la Hakama… y de inmediato se sintió mal… mirando al Hanyou solamente con el Kosode…

"I… Inuyasha… te va a dar frio…"

"Keh! Yo no soy un humano débil como tu…"

Inuyasha regreso a su lugar detrás de ella abrazándola contra el, gruñendo y frotando sus brazos… Kagome olvido su vergüenza y se dio la vuelta sentándose a horcajadas sobre le Hanyou… abrazándole por el cuello… Inuyasha simplemente suspiro abrazándole hacia el con fuerza asegurándose de que su Haori le cubriera…

Si… tenía frio… pero ahora ya no… a pesar de lo vergonzoso que era estar de esta forma con Kagome… no podía evitar sentirse feliz y reconfortado… Kagome recostó su rostro en el hombro del Hanyou y se relajo… justo cuando estaba quedándose dormida le escucho murmurar suevamente…

"Tu tienes la culpa perra…"

Kagome no puedo evitar abrir los ojos de golpe… y ella que estaba pensando que Inuyasha cuidaba de ella… que le importaba… y el se ponía a llamarla… a…

'_Kikyo es la única perra que conozco y el NO le dice así…'_

Kagome se alejo un poco del Hanyou mirándole enfadada… Inuyasha le miro confundido y no pudo evitar notar como su mirada bajo un poco mas de su rostro hacia su pecho y luego regreso de inmediato hacia su rostro…

'_Así que se ha vuelto un pervertido… pues si quiere follar que se folle a su _perra_…'_

Kagome ofendida y enfadada repentinamente comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie… Inuyasha le sujeto de inmediato por la cintura evitando que se pusiera de pie… Kagome le miro furiosa…

"Déjame! Si tanto te parezco una perra y te molesta tanto mi presencia déjame!"

"A donde irías ah? Estas loca! Cállate y deja de moverte!"

"No! Déjame!"

Kagome le grito moviéndose cuanto podía en su regazo tratando de liberarse de su agarre… golpeo los hombros del Hanyou con sus manos y movió sus caderas dispuesta a ponerse de pie empujándose con sus hombros cuando fijo su mirada en el Hanyou y le vio claramente estremecerse… su agarre en su cintura desapareció… Inuyasha le miro asustado… completamente inmóvil… sin respirar incluso…

Kagome estaba a punto de preguntar si le había lastimado olvidándose de su enojo cuando lo sintió… la forma dura que estaba entre sus piernas debajo del Kosode del Hanyou… Kagome también dejo de respirar y para su sorpresa vio como las mejillas del Hanyou se sonrojaron…

Kagome parpadeo varias veces tratando de pensar… nunca en su vida hacia sentido la erección de ningún muchacho… pero sus amigas eran bastantes graficas en sus descripciones cuando hablaban respecto a ese tema… y por la forma en que Inuyasha estaba sonrojándose era obvio que el sabia que ella había sentido _eso_… y suponía que ella sabia lo que significaba… cosa que le sorprendió…

Kagome jamás se había preguntado respecto a la experiencia de Inuyasha en cuando a relaciones físicas con la gente… pero en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse triste… inmensamente triste… siempre creyó que Inuyasha se comportaba como un niño malcriado e infantil… nunca lo imagino haciendo algo… _así_… en la vida real… claro que ella tenia fantasías acerca de el… pero nunca realmente pensó en ello como una verdad… nunca con… Kikyo…

Lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos y se cubrió con su Haori tratando de guardar un poco de dignidad… realmente no pensó que quitarse la camisa fuera algo… _sucio… pervertido_… nunca lo hizo con una segunda intención… simplemente recordó lo que le habían dicho en una clase… además jamás había visto a Inuyasha como… pues… como alguien capaz de pensar y hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas… siempre lo había creía un muchacho inocente y malcriado… jamás pensó en el como… como… Miroku…

Inuyasha se confundió terriblemente al ver a Kagome apartar su mirada de la suya y cubrirse con su Haori… llorando… siempre había pensado que si Kagome llegaba a descubrir alguna vez algo así… si sabia que significaba eso… lo sentaría… le gritaría… estaría furiosa con el… tal vez no sabia… tal vez…

Kagome se puso de pie evitando su mirada y dejo caer su Hakama… avanzo hacia su mochila y busco algo que poner en el piso… decidió que su pijama a pesar de ser pequeña le serviría para no sentarse directamente sobre el suelo… temblando por el frio se sentó abrazando su mochila… esperando… congelarse… así como sentía su corazón estaba… congelado… muerto…

Inuyasha miro interrogante a la muchacha abrazando su mochila llorando… si Kagome no sabia lo que _eso_ significaba… porque lloraba? Siempre que peleaban el terminaba siendo sentado… y sinceramente era lo que quería en este momento… para que _eso_ desapareciera… suspiro poniéndose de pie llevando la Hakama en su mano… no sabia si Kagome la había botado de forma intencional o no…

"Oe… ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

Kagome no respondió… simplemente permaneció con su cara enterrada en su gran mochila amarilla…

"Oe contéstame!"

Nada…

"Oe perra te-…"

Su voz se corto al ver a Kagome levantar su mirada de la mochila y clavársela… al ver esa mirada… una mirada llena de rencor… dolor… Kagome jamás… jamás le había mirado de esa forma… cualquier otro… cualquier otro ser le había visto así siempre… Kikyo le había visto así… pero Kagome nunca… y jamás creyó que ella lo pudiera mirar así…

"Deja de decirme perra…"

'_Sango le dijo lo que perra significa para los inu youkai…'_

Inuyasha dejo que sus orejas se pegaran a su cabeza bajando también su mirada sintiendo su corazón doler… así que eso era lo que le había molestado… vio de reojo a Kagome moverse… y al voltear a verla escucho claramente su murmullo contra su mochila…

"Jamás le llamaste perra a Kikyo…"

Eso lo confundió… y no sabía si Sango le había dicho algo o no… así que decidió aventurarse… no iba a permitir que Kagome tuviera oportunidad de pensar… de creer que ella NO era lo más importante para el… nunca más…

"Kagome… ¿sabes lo que significa que yo te llame perra para los inu Youkai?"

Inuyasha se sintió agradecido y con esperanza al ver a la muchacha levantar su mirada confundida hacia el…

Kagome levanto su mirada hacia Inuyasha interrogante… no tenia idea de que eso fuera verdad… no tenia idea de que perra tuviera un significado Youkai o algo así… jamás lo habría imaginado… al ver a Inuyasha tan deprimido se sintió mal… y seco sus lagrimas con su Haori mirándole interrogante esperando su explicación… se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas sonrojarse una vez mas… y evitar su mirada…

"Para los Inu Youkai… llamar perra a una mujer es… es como…"

Inuyasha suspiro…

"como… llamarle… declararte… etto… … … mía."

Inuyasha suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"Kikyo me hubiera purificado al instante si yo le hubiera alguna vez dicho tal cosa…"

Kagome suspiro e Inuyasha levanto su mirada hacia ella…

"Inuyasha… estoy cansada de esto… siempre que alguien mas se acerca a mi te pones furioso… Kouga-kun… Akitoki-kun… y al principio Miroku-sama… y me confunde… porque a la primera oportunidad buscas a Kikyo…"

"Eso no es…"

Inuyasha se detuvo fijando su mirada en la muchacha… sintiendo su corazón encogerse… el dolor que vio en sus ojos chocolate le partió el alma… Miroku y Sango le habían dicho muchas veces cuanto le lastimaba que visitara a Kikyo… pero ya que siempre evitaba su mirada luego de ver a Kikyo… nunca había podido realmente ver cuanto dolor había en sus ojos… sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella… arrepentido…

"Te juro que jamás volveré a buscar a Kikyo si tu no vas conmigo…"

Kagome evito su mirada…

"Ya me lo habías jurado en una ocasión y volviste a hacerlo…"

"Eso no es verdad! Tu me dijiste que…"

Kagome le miro enfadada… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? Kagome suspiro evitando su mirada… volviendo a abrazar su mochila…

"Ya déjalo Inuyasha… yo se que tu amas a Kikyo… déjalo así…"

Para su sorpresa Inuyasha aparto la mochila de sus manos y sujeto una de sus manos entre la suya llevando la otra a su mentón levantándole hacia el… Kagome le miro sorprendida pero el no iba a dar marcha a tras…

"Jamás… nunca vuelvas a decir tal cosa… tu no sabes nada…"

Kagome se sintió primero asustada al ver a Inuyasha reaccionar de esa forma… y luego sintió ganas de llorar… si… Inuyasha siempre… siempre reaccionaba de esa forma cuando alguien insultaba a su amada Kikyo…

"Lo que tu digas Inuyasha…"

Evitando su mirada trato de contener las lagrimas a para su sorpresa Inuyasha llevo sus labios hacia los suyos de forma repentina… abrió los ojos de par en par viendo su expresión molesta cambiar de la misma forma que lo hizo el beso… de un forma enfadada y demandante… a una forma suave y tranquila… Kagome suspiro cerrando los ojos moviendo levemente sus labios contra los del Hanyou… su segundo beso…

Inuyasha libero sus labios despacio y se deleito con sentir su cálido aliento caer sobre sus labios…

"Te estoy declarando mi amor Kagome… maldita sea…"

Inuyasha gruño y le dio la espalda… su corazón latía tan rápidamente… no sabia que hacer… no se suponía que esto tenia que pasar hasta después de derrotar a Naraku… las estúpidas perversiones de Miroku son las que no lo dejaron detenerse ante ese impulso enfermo que tuvo de besarla… el sabia muy bien que Kagome no se sentía de esa forma por el…

Kagome miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par al Hanyou murmurando maldiciones mirando hacia la pared de la cabaña… trago lentamente y llevo su mano hacia sus labios… no había sido una ilusión e Inuyasha acababa de decirle que…

Su corazón latió rápidamente… Inuyasha acababa de decir que la amaba!

Toda la felicidad que sentía desaparecía cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a donde estaban antes de que el Hanyou llegara a quitarle la mochila… puede que la quisiera ahora lo suficiente como para decir que la amaba… pero eso no significaba que se olvidaría de Kikyo y de lo que vivieron… no hasta que no tuviera nada mejor…

Kagome miro el suelo de la cabaña nerviosa… no sabia que hacer… sus amigas decían que la mejor forma de ganarse a un muchacho era… pues yendo a la cama con el… pero Inuyasha era diferente! O no? Ella siempre pensó así… y este día le había dado una sorpresa… así que si Inuyasha era como los demás hombres debía de funcionar lo que sus amigas decían…

Respiro profundamente y avanzo hacia el Hanyou… apoyándose contra su espalda como lo había hecho la tercera vez que se había transformado en Youkai y había matado a aquellos bandidos… Inuyasha se tenso de inmediato y ella suspiro apoyándose mas contra el…

"Si me amas demuéstramelo Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces… Kagome estaba loca! Como quería que le demostrara su amor? Como mas que siempre cuidándola… peleando con ella… protegiéndola… ¿Qué mas quería? Acaso no sabia cuanto trabajo le costo decirle lo que acababa de decirle… pero no había nada que no haría por ella…

"Como?"

Se sorprendió al sentir que Kagome le halaba hacia atrás… obedeció y para su sorpresa estaba recostado en su Haori… Kagome se inclino sobre el y se acerco a sus labios… gustoso respondió a su beso… Kagome se acerco a el cuanto pudo y antes de que se diera cuenta la muchacha estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el…

Cuando Kagome libero sus labios hizo lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar a alguien haciendo… beso sus mejillas… sus párpados… su nariz… su frente… su sien… su mentón… y luego deslizo despacio sus labios hasta su cuello… Inuyasha no pudo evitar gruñir y arquearse contra la muchacha… la dureza dentro de su Hakama dio un tirón y el aire comenzó a faltarle…

"ka… Kagome…"

Kagome no se detuvo… llevo sus manos hasta su Kosode y lo abrió un poco… besando su cuello… su clavícula… Inuyasha estaba gruñendo suavemente y sabía que si le pedía que se detuviera lo haría… de hecho no tenia idea de donde había logrado juntar el valor como para hacer tal cosa… estaba seduciendo a Inuyasha… jamás se había imaginado haciendo tal cosa mas que en sus mas locas fantasías… y esta era la vida real…

Sin pensar mucho al respecto Kagome se bajo del Hanyou terminando entre sus piernas… y se sonrojo furiosamente al ver que por la forma flexionada en que Inuyasha mantenía sus piernas y lo grande que estaba su erección era imposible que no notara semejante cosa… y en el momento exacto Inuyasha decidió moverse un poco y la parte del Kosode que cubría su miembro endurecido se deslizo hacia un lado…

Kagome abrió la boca mirando a Inuyasha en ese lugar… había visto esquemas el interior de un… un… _eso_… pero nunca había visto uno si quiera en fotografías… y ahora estaba mirando uno en al vida real… y no cualquiera… sino a Inuyasha… su ex-inocente Inuyasha… Kagome trago lentamente levantando su mirada hacia el rostro del Hanyou… se sonrojo fuertemente al verlo jadeando con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas… cuando llevo su mano hacia el nerviosa e Inuyasha abrió los ojos evito su mirada apenada… y le rodeo con sus dedos despacio…

Inuyasha gruño y se arqueo contra la madera enterrando sus garras en esta cuando movió su mano un poco deslizándole suavemente sobre su piel caliente… cuando volteo a verlo supo que ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía tener frio en este momento al ver y escuchar tal cosa… ver a Inuyasha de esta forma le había hecho sentir aquello que nunca había sentido en su interior con esta fuerza… deseo…

Su interior se contrajo y gimió al sentir un pequeño espasmo en su interior llevando el placer a través de su cuerpo solamente de ver al Hanyou gruñendo y retorciéndose... llevo su mano libre hacia su Kosode y termino de apartarle de su cuerpo… mirando lo hermoso que era su Hanyou desnudo… sonrió pasando su mano libre por los rizos plateados que viajaban desde su ombligo que nunca antes había visto hasta la base de la erección de su Inuyasha…

Si… y claro que si era su Inuyasha… a partir de este momento era _SU _Inuyasha… porque estaba casi segura de que Kikyo jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa por Inuyasha… jamás le hubiera tocado así… porque estaba sucio… porque no era correcto… al diablo lo correcto! Nunca se había excitado así en toda su vida… e Inuyasha simplemente gruñía mas y mas… sonriendo llevo su otra mano hacia el y comenzó a moverle en un ritmo suave… para la sorpresa de Kagome Inuyasha comenzó a levantar sus caderas un poco siguiendo el ritmo de sus manos… volteo a verle… gemía silabas entrecortadas de su nombre… y cuando logro gemir su nombre por completo y se arqueo tensándose completamente arrastrando sus garras sobre la madera congelada del piso de la cabaña sintió nuevamente doblarse la cantidad de humedad que habían en sus bragas…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y le paralizo fijando su mirada en la suya… jamás había visto sus pupilas tan dilatadas en su vida… jamás había visto esa mirada tan brillante tampoco en los ojos del Hanyou… respiro profundamente y evito su mirada fijando su mirada en la parte del hombre, que poseía su corazón en sus manos, que se encontraba acariciando en ese momento… viendo un poco de liquido saliendo de la punta le dio curiosidad y movió sus manos hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba tocando la punta con su pulgar por pura curiosidad…

Inuyasha gruño su nombre con fuerza y al buscar mirar su rostro y verle con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados temblando se asusto… pensó que de alguna forma le había lastimado y estaba a punto de preguntar si había hecho algo mal cuando sintió algo cálido deslizarse entre sus dedos… sonrió sorprendida mirando el liquido viscoso saliendo de la punta del Hanyou y cayendo sobre su abdomen…

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha… viéndole respirando pesadamente… sudando… Kagome trato de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y la incomodidad de la humedad en sus bragas… Inuyasha no sudaba por cualquier cosa… y se preguntaba realmente que era lo que había hecho que sudara… sin matar Youkias y con este frio que ya no sentía más…

Al verle abrir los ojos e intentar hablar siendo incapaz de decir algo entre jadeos Kagome no pudo evitar sonreírle… movió sus manos sobre el Hanyou notando lo fácilmente que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su piel ahora que estaban húmedos con su semilla… Kagome sonrió moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo… ya que Inuyasha no estaba completamente duro… hasta que gruño una vez más…

"Oh Kagome- oh Kami que… me- ah-"

Kagome sonrió mirando como sus manos se movían sobre el y trato de recordar algo que le fuera útil, que sus amigas mencionaran cuando hablaban de cosas pervertidas… sus ojos se fijaron en los líquidos sobre sus dedos y la erección del Hanyou… sonrió y volteo a ver a Inuyasha… parecía demasiado perdido en lo que sentía como para poder clavarle esa mirada que le erizaba nuevamente a pesar de que quería que le viera…

Puede que Inuyasha no fuera virgen pero había algo que estaba 100 por ciento segura que Kikyo jamás hubiera hecho… incluso si sabia que podía hacerse… se inclino hacia Inuyasha y su cabello cayo sobre su abdomen… enfadada con su cabello quito con una mano y volvió a su misión inicial luego de colocarle detrás de su oreja y hombro… Inuyasha dio un aullido seguido de su nombre cuando lamio la punta y justo cuando le cubrió con sus labios y le succiono suavemente mientras pasaba la lengua sobre ese nuevo y desconocido sabor que a partir de ahora seria el sabor de Inuyasha, el le sorprendió empujando sus caderas contra ella metiendo mas de su miembro en su boca mientras daba otro aullido y el Hanyou se corría en su boca… Kagome no se aparto… de hecho encontró interesante el hecho de que Inuyasha hubiera tenido dos orgasmos seguidos… de eso si se acordaba… sus amigas se quejaban de que los hombres tenían un orgasmo por noche y terminaban muy rápido…

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma en su mente… algo así era definitivamente una cosa que Kikyo jamás haría… finalmente se separo de Inuyasha mirándole jadeando y con los ojos cerrados… en ese momento… todo le llego de golpe… Inuyasha le acababa de dar su segundo beso hace no mas de 10 o 15 minutos… y ella… había seducido al Hanyou… lo había recostado… lo había desnudado… lo había tocado ahí… y no solo eso… con su boca lo había…

Kagome evito mirar la Hanyou sintiéndose apenada… nunca en su vida se había imaginado a si misma haciendo tal cosa… incluso cuando sus amigas lo habían mencionado le había parecido algo… pervertido… pero pervertido mas que Miroku… y ahora… no… no le había parecido pervertido… le había parecido excitante e increíblemente erótico… pero no pervertido…

Kagome respiro profundamente y comenzó a sentir el frio a su alrededor… no estaba llevando mas que su camisa, su cortísima falda y su ropa interior… obviamente iba a tener frio… trato de calmarse… respirar de forma profunda tratando de clamar los rápidos latidos de su corazón… lo que había hecho era tan…

"Kagome…"

Kagome sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse… Inuyasha jamás… nunca había dicho su nombre en ese tono… antes de poder reaccionar o hacer algo mas sintió los brazos del Hanyou a su alrededor… acercándola a el… sintió todo su calor rodearle… sus brazos le apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la cintura pegándole a ese pecho tan fuerte y cálido…

"Inuyasha…"

El Hanyou no le dijo nada y simplemente le hizo lo mismo que ella le había hecho a el… le recostó en el Haori y levanto su camisa despacio… Kagome dio un pequeño gemido y le miro asustada… pero algo en su mirada le decía que no lo rechazara y simplemente sintió vergüenza… ella le había hecho eso a el… era injusto que simplemente ahora que el quería tocarla a ella… ella se lo negara… no… jamás…

Evitando su mirada dejo que el Hanyou le quitara el sostén sintiéndose nerviosa… todos sus nervios desaparecieron al sentirle sobre el llevando sus manos hacia sus labios… apartando su cabello del lado izquierdo de su cuello y posando sus labios sobre este lamiéndole despacio… Kagome gimió y busco aferrarse a el… descubriendo que se había quitado el Kosode por completo… y nuevamente sintió contraerse su interior al descubrir que tenia al Hanyou hermoso del que estaba enamorada desnudo sobre ella…

Inuyasha gruño deslizando sus colmillos por su piel gentilmente… simplemente enviando millones de corrientes eléctricas a todas partes… Inuyasha se separo de su cuello y reclamo sus labios en un beso apasionado… se puso nerviosa al sentir la dureza del Hanyou cálida y húmeda contra su pierna… también se sorprendió… Inuyasha estaba tan duro como cuando ella lo estaba tocando con sus manos… era imposible!

Inuyasha gruño y deslizo sus labios… dándole lamidas y besos pequeños y húmedos desde sus labios hasta su ombligo… Kagome se estremeció al sentir las garras del Hanyou en cada una de sus rodillas deslizándose despacio hacia arriba… llegando finalmente hacia su falda… el Hanyou le tomo por la orilla y le halo despacio hacia abajo… Kagome sintió su corazón latía frenéticamente en su garganta y el aire le faltaba cuando Inuyasha le quito la falta y llevo sus manos hacia sus bragas verde claro…

El Hanyou finalmente le quito la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo y gruño fuertemente… Kagome busco mirar su rostro y se sorprendió al verle son los ojos cerrados y tenso… trago lentamente y estaba a punto de preguntar si algo estaba mal cuando llevo sus manos hacia sus rodillas y les separo… Kagome se sintió apenada cuando vio al Hanyou abrir los ojos y mirarla… ahí…

'_No! Inuyasha me da pena! tu eres hermoso y yo… no.' _

Su mente gritaba y la vergüenza le invadió… nadie le había visto ahí nunca! Estaba punto de llevar su mano hacia su lugar mas privado para cubrirse con su mano cuando Inuyasha se inclino hacia ella… su corazón doblo el ritmo rápido al que latía pero lo que esperaba sucediera no sucedió… Inuyasha simplemente respiro hondo y gruño… Kagome miro la cabeza del Hanyou entre sus piernas sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar… y justo cuando iba a tratar de hablar nuevamente sintió algo cálido y húmedo tocarla… gimió arqueando su espalda y jadeando el nombre de su amado…

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha gruño contra ella y su cuerpo se tenso, Kagome gimió y se sujeto del Haori buscando algo de que sostenerse, sus piernas trataron de empujarle hacia arriba alejándole de Inuyasha… pero el llevo sus garras hasta sus muslos sosteniéndole de forma firme mientras sentía nuevamente sus labios sobre ella… lamiéndola… cuando sus colmillos le tocaron Kagome dio un pequeño grito y sus manos temblaron sujetando con fuerza la tela roja debajo de su cuerpo…

Nunca en su vida pudo haberse imaginado tal cosa… a Inuyasha… su ex-inocente Inuyasha… haciendo tal cosa… había escuchado a sus amigas decir que esto no era algo que el gustara hacer a los hombres… y no se preguntaba como era que Inuyasha conocía tal cosa… y si le agradaba o no… o tal vez Kikyo…

Inuyasha gruño con fuerza sujetando con mayor fuerza sus piernas… Kagome dejo de respirar al sentirle pasar su lengua por un lugar muy sensible… ahí…

"Inu-"

Quiso decir su nombre… pero no pudo… Inuyasha gruño con fuerza y levanto su rostro de entre sus piernas… Kagome le miro sorprendida… sus ojos eran dorados… pero las marcas moradas de su rostro estaban presentes y se veían sus colmillos… Kagome no pensó en temerle a Inuyasha en ningún instante… simplemente se sorprendió… Inuyasha llevo dos de sus dedos hasta su boca y cuando vio sangre salir por un momento pensó había perdido la cordura y se había arrancado los dedos… pero al verle escupir a un lado y descender sus dedos con sangre hacia su centro se sorprendió… no podía…

Kagome gimió tensándose… al sentir algo entrando en ella… no era Inuyasha… eran sus dedos… gimió al sentir algo mas entrar… y abrirle… fue doloroso… Inuyasha le miro fijamente… y después de un momento volvió a descender su rostro hacia ella… al comenzar a lamerle en aquel lugar oh tan sensible y sintiendo sus dedos entrar suavemente y salir de la misma forma… Inuyasha definitivamente actuaba como si hubiera tenido mucha practica con Kikyo… pero ella no quería pensar en eso en este momento… en este momento el estaba con ella no con Kikyo… Kikyo estaba _muerta_… su cuerpo era de barro y huesos… ella ya no podía complacer a Inuyasha…

Kagome sonrió ampliamente un momento antes de sentir a Inuyasha meter sus dedos mas profundamente… dolor incomodo… otra vez… sujeto el Haori nuevamente sin saber cuando lo había soltado exactamente… Inuyasha gruño contra ella y paso su lengua una última vez por ese lugar oh tan sensible deslizándose por su cuerpo hacia arriba… finalmente estaba ahí sobre ella con una mano a su lado y la otra aun dentro de ella… sus dedos se movían despacio y gentilmente… Kagome suspiro cuando el Hanyou volvió a tomar sus labios para un beso…

Kagome sintió un sabor extraño… y el sabor a sangre en sus labios… y no le importo… lo abrazo con fuerza… Inuyasha gruño y llevo su rostro hacia su cuello nuevamente lamiendo el lugar y deslizando sus colmillos sobre el lugar suavemente… la mano de Inuyasha se aparto del lugar donde estaba y se sintió nerviosa al sentir algo mas grande, pesado y caliente rozarse con ella… gimió abriendo más las piernas para el… Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello y se elevo un poco sobre ella fijando su mirada en la suya…

Kagome trago lentamente sintiéndose cautivada por esa mirada dorada, llevo sus manos despacio desde su espalda hacia su rostro acariciándolo despacio… trazando las líneas purpura en sus mejillas… Inuyasha cerro los ojos y respiro contra su mano… finalmente descendió sobre ella dándole un suave beso… Kagome sintió derretirse en sus brazos y arqueo suavemente su espalda al sentir a Inuyasha rozándose contra ella despacio… Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello y sin avisarle de ninguna manera se empujo en su interior de forma rápida… al mismo tiempo que enterró sus colmillos en su cuello… Kagome se tenso y enterró sus uñas en su espalda sintiendo… dolor… y mucho…

"ah… Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha no se movió… parecía estar congelado sobre ella… tenso… sin hacer o decir nada… Kagome soltó la espalda del Hanyou y comenzó a pasar sus manos por su piel sintiéndose mal de haberlo lastimado… el dolor en su interior no desaparecía… Inuyasha era… grande… y el ardor… Inuyasha gruño y se movió un poco… tanto el como ella protestaron… no… eso dolía mucho… Kagome no se dio cuenta de que se le habían escapado un par de lagrimas hasta sentir la lengua del Hanyou terminar de lamer su cuello y luego viajar por su mejillas hasta cerca de su ojo… esta vez cuando Inuyasha le miro se veía… culpable…

"Perdóname Kagome… perdón…"

Kagome simplemente movió su cabeza hacia los lados… le sonrió y coloco sus manos en su cabeza… acariciando sus orejas en un ritmo lento… Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir suavemente y comenzó a lamer y pasar su nariz por el otro lado de su cuello… despacio y sin realizar movimientos muy amplios comenzó con un suave y corto va y ven… Kagome simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la insistente incomodidad… Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello y se alejo de este dirigiéndose hacia sus labios besándola despacio…

Kagome sintió el dolor comenzaba a disminuir… pero de forma muy lenta… pero sentía que los movimientos lentos y cortos de Inuyasha ayudaban… al sentir la piel del Hanyou comenzar a humedecerse por el sudor y escucharle gemir Kagome decidió darle aliento…

"Puedes ir mas rápido Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha fijo su mirada en la suya interrogante y Kagome no pudo hacer mas que sostenerle y besarlo… Inuyasha correspondió a su beso moviéndose un poco más rápido… hasta que comenzó a escuchar a Inuyasha respirar mas pesadamente y dar unos que otro gruñido o gemido… cuando acelero aun mas su paso Kagome descubrió que no se sentía maravilloso… pero se sentía… bien… ya no había tanto ardor a pesar de que aun estaba presente…

'_Tal vez con el tiempo…'_

Inuyasha acelero mas su paso repentinamente y gimió su nombre contra su cuello una y otra vez…

"Kagome… ah- Kagome… Kago… me…"

Kagome sonrió abrazando al Hanyou mas cerca de ella, cerrando los ojos y relajándose entre sus brazos dejando gravado en su mente tal experiencia… Inuyasha estaba gimiendo SU nombre… no el de Kikyo… estaba pensado en ELLA… no en Kikyo… Kagome sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el aullido del Hanyou y sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo… Kagome descubrió que era agradable sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo y decidió jugar con el cabello del Hanyou… deslizando sus dedos entre este… sintiendo los latidos agitados de su corazón y del de ella…

Después de unos momento y se separo de su hombro y levanto su peso del suyo besando sus labios despacio… ella le sonrió a Inuyasha y justo cuando el se estaba alejando de ella… ambos lo sintieron… algo extraño _ahí_ adentro… Inuyasha se detuvo de inmediato… congelándose… Kagome le miro esperando una respuesta y vio como el rostro del Hanyou se torno rosado rápidamente… Inuyasha le abrazo y se giro dejándoles sobre su Kosode y atrayendo el Haori hacia ellos… moviendo sus brazos en toda la espalda de Kagome…

"Lo siento Kagome… yo… no…"

Kagome trato de pensar en lo que había sucedido… y entones comprendió… estaban atrapados… ella e Inuyasha… así como… perros… Kagome tuvo que reprimir el deseo de reírse a carcajadas ante la situación… había escuchado de ese tipo de situaciones… en las que dos perros se apareaban y no se separaban hasta un tiempo después… nunca se imagino que algo así pudiera sucederle con Inuyasha… decidió reírse en su mente solamente y se acerco mas a el respirando hondamente le olor de su piel… Inuyasha olía a… Inuyasha… a bosque y tierra mojada… siempre le había gustado su olor…

"Estas helada."

Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras del Hanyou… y antes de que se diera cuenta Inuyasha se había sentado y le había colocado en su regazo a horcajadas sobre el… Inuyasha le cubrió con su Haori y ella termino poniéndoselo… el Hanyou le sonrió y bajo su mirada debajo de su clavícula… Kagome sonrió y tomo una de las manos del Hanyou del suelo de madera de la cabaña hacia su pecho… Inuyasha gruño suavemente y se encogió tomando uno de sus pechos en su mano y otro en su boca… Kagome se estremeció e Inuyasha comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas contra ella… Kagome volvió a gemir… y ella misma comenzó a moverse contra el Hanyou…

Inuyasha gruño recorriendo su espalda con sus garras suavemente y Kagome se apoyo de los hombros de Inuyasha moviéndose contra el de forma lenta… Inuyasha gruño reclamando sus labios en un besos apasionado mientras que se movía mas rápidamente dentro de el… Kagome arqueo su espalda contra Inuyasha gimiendo… ahora _SI_ se sentía bien… aun había una pequeña incomodidad… pero ya no como antes… y la forma en que Inuyasha gruñía y la tocaba… definitivamente le hacia derretirse en sus brazos…

Kagome abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon, frunció el ceño y trato de moverse, se sentía adolorida pero cómoda y cálida a la vez, como si por fin hubiera logrado dormir en su cama después de viajar durante semanas completas al paso salvaje de Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe encontrando las manos del Hanyou alrededor de su cintura… y su cuerpo muy desnudo detrás de ella… Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse repentinamente recordando… bueno… mas bien no recordando cuantas veces y de cuantas formas la había tomado Inuyasha en la noche anterior… la… miro hacia la puerta de la cabaña… no se veía nada… no había ventana ni nada abierto así que no sabia si eso fue hace… que… una mañana… una tarde… o un día completo había pasado desde que… comenzaron… de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que no tenia frío… y que nunca en su vida había sentido tanto… placer, así como que su corazón nunca había sido mas feliz.

Kagome noto que ya no había tormenta, al menos no sonaba así, y decidió que era hora de seguir con su viaje, tratando de moverse despacio y en silencio para no despertar al Hanyou comenzó a alejarse de el despacio pero para su sorpresa sus manos le apretaron contra el e Inuyasha gruño suavemente.

"¿A dónde vas Kagome?"

"Es hora de levantarnos Inuyasha… hay que seguir…"

Inuyasha suspiro contra su cabello y se sentó junto con ella colocándola en su regazo y tratando de alcanzar su ropa…

"Nos hubieras dejado dormir un poco mas perra…"

Kagome se sorprendió de no sentirse ofendida ante la palabra, al contrario, le parecía tierno, si lo veía desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, para el no era un insulto… era un… una forma de cariño, no pudo evitarlo y se giro hacia el buscando su mirada… cuando vio esos orbes dorados posarse en sus ojos sintió que se derretía, Inuyasha le miro de esa forma dulce y se inclino hacia ella besándola suavemente…

Inuyasha suspiro y se coloco la Hakama dejando su Haori sobre Kagome… avanzo hacia la mochila de Kagome, tomo una cosa que ella llama olla y la lleno de nieve colocándola sobre le fuego dejando leños quemándose en el fuego, Kagome se quedo sentada en el lugar abrazándose al Haori de Inuyasha sintiéndose sorprendentemente incomoda, ni aunque hubiese sido su madre quien les hubiera encontrado se hubiera sentido mas incomoda.

Inuyasha regreso a Kagome nuevamente sentándola en su regazo y abrazándola a el con suavidad dejando dos copas de Ramen cerca de la fogata.

Una vez que la nieve se derritió y comenzó a hervir Kagome se puso de pie rompiendo el silencio dentro de la cabaña y saco su pequeño reloj de la mochila sentándose al lado de Inuyasha y colocando un par de pillos sobre cada copa de Ramen, una vez que el reloj sonara Kagome tomo una copa y se la ofreció a Inuyasha, el la tomo comenzando a comer.

Al terminar Inuyasha suspiro y dejo la copa vacía de Ramen en el suelo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha una vez más.

"La tormenta termino."

"Mhm"

Kagome cerro los ojos decidiendo disfrutar el momento, Inuyasha comenzó a besar su hombro deslizando sus labios y su lengua por su piel, Kagome se estremeció y antes de que se diera cuenta Inuyasha ya le había sentado sobre su miembro, Kagome gimió arqueándose contra el Hanyou, Inuyasha gruño contra su cuello y comenzó a mover sus caderas a un paso mas apresurado, llevando sus manos hacia los pechos de la muchacha amasándolos suavemente, Kagome gimió llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza encontrando lo que quería… sus orejas.

Al tocarlas Inuyasha aulló y deslizo sus colmillos por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, donde le había mordido, donde le hacia estremecerse completamente cuando le tocaba, Kagome gimió arqueándose contra el, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar completamente y finalmente el placer apoderarse de sus sentidos.

Inuyasha gruño lamiendo su piel y comenzando a besar su mejilla respirando pesadamente contra su piel.

"Te amo."

Kagome sintió la lágrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir al Hanyou apretar aun mas sus brazos a su alrededor haciendo que no hubiera ni un cabello de distancia entre la piel de su espalda y la piel de su pecho.

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha…"

Kagome permaneció de esta forma un momento con Inuyasha… hasta que decidió le preguntaría, no podía mas con la curiosidad, era la única vez en la que iba a traer el tema hacia ellos, se dio la vuelta sobre el Hanyou sentándose en su regazo, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas del Hanyou y dejando su trasero descansar en las piernas de Inuyasha, aun teniéndole dentro de el.

"¿Qué va a pasar con… Kikyo?"

Inuyasha suspiro, esta era la conversación que siempre había evitado con Kagome, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz de que preguntara.

"Nada… que hay para pasar?"

Kagome le miro de forma triste y nerviosa.

"Pero tu y ella… no estará enfadada por lo que sucedió entre ustedes y que… ahora también tu y yo…"

Inuyasha arqueo una ceja mirándole confundido.

"¿De que hablas Kagome?"

Kagome suspiro.

"No te guardara mas rencor porque tomaste su virginidad?"

Para la sorpresa de la joven Miko… Inuyasha comenzó a reírse… a carcajadas.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Cuando Inuyasha termino de reírse le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Oh Kagome… si dices cosas tontas… Kikyo hubiera purificado mi pobre trasero con si quiera mirarle de la forma en que Miroku mira a las mujeres… yo no tenia siquiera permitido acercarme lo suficiente como para que nuestras auras chocaran."

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Espera Inuyasha… entonces tu nunca… tocaste a Kikyo?"

Inuyasha asintió con una sonrisa suave.

"Pero entonces… con quien lo hiciste?"

"Hacer el que Kagome?"

"Lo que me hiciste a mi?"

Inuyasha le miro serio.

"Kagome… soy un Hanyou… tu eres la única que me ha permitido… tocarla."

Kagome permaneció mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par… Inuyasha había sido… también fue la primera vez para el… entonces… Kikyo y el nunca… y ella… Kagome no sabia si sentirse mas feliz que avergonzada…

"Pero si nunca habías hecho… como sabias que… hacer? Digo actuaste como si…"

Inuyasha suspiro riéndose suavemente.

"Como Inu Hanyou tengo instintos bastante fuertes… y además… Miroku ha pasado el tiempo suficiente diciendo estupideces en mi presencia como para que parte de mi cerebro recordara ciertas de sus perversiones…"

Kagome evito la mirada del Hanyou sintiendo su rostro arder, Inuyasha se rio suavemente y beso su mejilla poniéndose de pie, Kagome se sorprendió y el comenzó a recoger su ropa, quedándose completamente quieto, mirando a Kagome asustado.

"Espera… Sango nunca te dijo… te dijo que los inu Youkai… se unen de por vida?"

Kagome parpadeo varias veces, no, Sango jamás dijo algo…

Un momento… Inuyasha estaba diciendo que…

"Sango menciono algo así… pero no especifico que raza de Youkai… hacia eso…"

Inuyasha dejo caer su Hakama al suelo mirándole completamente horrorizado, Kagome de inmediato comprendió que el creía que ella no quería estar con el… sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el abrazándolo.

"Oh Inuyasha… yo quiero estar contigo… y si… si acepto estar contigo siempre… para toda la vida…"

"Kagome… perdóname yo no… como tu…"

Kagome se separo de el mirando al Hanyou obviamente sufriendo.

"Inuyasha… tu eres el único con el que siempre he querido estar, además mi mama y Sota se pondrán felices."

Inuyasha finalmente se relajo ante su sonrisa y la abrazo.

"Te amo Kagome… gracias… te juro que no te arrepentirás."

Kagome asintió abrazándolo ella también.

"Yo también te amo Inuyasha…"

"Así como el sol derrite la nieve… tu derretiste las paredes que cubrían mi corazón… y le diste vida con tu amor…me diste un hogar"

_Lunes 31 de mayo de 2010_

Uff… al fin que termine xD no sabia como terminar el fic xD jijijiji… espero que no haya quedado feo, es que quería meter a Kikyo de metida pero NUNCA me salió bien, así que… pues le deje así… pienso publicar una versión de Inuyasha… digo todo el principio es prácticamente desde su punto de vista… pero el lemon es desde el punto de vista de Kagome y eso me gustaría cambiarlo jijijiji… por el momento esta finalizado… pero espero publicarles pronto el cap de Inuyasha xD

Aun tengo otro one-shot que aun no he terminado, también quiero seguir silencio y no se como xD jijiji y hoy estuve a punto de escribir un yaoi, pero en eso leí un fic MUY feo… y se me quito la inspiración vaya… tuve que leer fics bonitos para poder terminar este xD

Weno weno gracias por leer y por su apoyo y sus reviews xD cuídense byebye xD


End file.
